


2x13 – Dead Reckoning

by nourann



Series: POI: Rinch Édition [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e13 Dead Reckoning, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nourann/pseuds/nourann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se déroule durant Dead Reckoning. Reese et Finch ont une discussion qui mène à des révélations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2x13 – Dead Reckoning

_"I'm pretty sure I'd be dead already if you hadn't found me."_

_"It's hard to say."_

_"Not really."_

* * *

 

 

"L'explosion les a distraits. Profitons-en et partons." le pressa Reese.

"Il faut d'abord vous enlever cette chose." protesta Finch.

"Il faut d'abord partir d'ici." répliqua son partenaire. "Nous l'enlèverons une fois en sécurité."

Finch pensa qu'ils ne seraient en sécurité nulle part tant que John avait ce gilet d'explosifs autour de lui. Reese vit que l'informaticien n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger, alors il s'approcha, le prit par le coude et l'entraîna, veillant à ne pas aller trop vite pour lui. Ils se faufilèrent à travers le bâtiment et sortirent par l'arrière.

Finch prévint Carter et Fusco et leur demanda de venir les rejoindre le plus vite possible, avec une voiture. Ils arrivèrent après quelques minutes, les deux partenaires s'engouffrèrent à l'arrière et John leur donna l'adresse de son loft.

Finch ouvrit la porte et Fusco laissa échapper un sifflement.

"T'as un patron qui est friqué, ça se voit !"

Reese sourit avec fierté.

Carter prit la situation en main. Elle ordonna à l'ex-agent de retirer sa veste et sa chemise. Un lourd silence régna pendant qu'elle s'affairait sur la bombe. Finalement, après un long moment, durant lequel Finch crut qu'il allait se liquéfier d'angoisse, elle retira les explosifs et tout le monde expira bruyamment.

"On va s'occuper de ça. Essayez d'attendre un peu avant de vous attirer encore des ennuis." dit-elle en leur adressant un sourire.

Reese hocha la tête tout en remettant sa chemise.

"On fera notre possible. Merci, lieutenant."

"Je vous en prie."

Ils sortirent. John regarda Harold.

"Détendez-vous, Finch. Nous sommes en sécurité, maintenant."

"Nous venons de réchapper à une bombe, Mr Reese. Excusez le fait que je sois encore sous le choc." répliqua son partenaire.

Il était bouleversé, c'était évident. Ses mains tremblaient, et il avait parlé rapidement. C'était certainement lui qui avait eu le plus peur, sur ce toit. Il avait géré la situation, Reese n'avait rien pu faire d'autre qu'attendre et espérer. John n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état.

"Justement. Nous avons survécu. Tout va bien."

Finch se força à respirer profondément. Il était tendu et avait l'impression que Kara pouvait surgir n'importe quand, un autre plan en tête. Mais John était là, cela signifiait qu'il était en sécurité.

"Vous êtes toujours si... calme, assuré... C'est à se demander s'il vous arrive d'avoir peur, parfois."

"Harold... Bien sûr que ça m'arrive. Quand la communication est coupée. Quand vous êtes en danger."

Finch essaya d'ignorer la sensation de bien-être que lui procurait ces mots.

"Vous n'avez pas peur pour vous ?"

Reese haussa les épaules.

"Pas vraiment. Ça fait longtemps que je ne considère plus ma vie comme étant importante."

L'expression de Harold se durcit.

"Écoutez, John. Votre vie compte. Vous comptez. Vous n'êtes pas moins important que les autres." ' _Vous êtes même plus important que les autres,'_ ajouta-t-il en lui même.

"Peut-être." admit Reese. "Mais vous l'êtes plus que moi. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de disparaître. Moi, c'est différent. Je suis remplaçable."

"Personne n'est remplaçable ! Vous n'êtes pas qu'un simple outil !" s'indigna Finch. "Vous êtes bien plus que ça. Un ami. Quelqu'un que je ne veux pas perdre. Alors je vous demande d'avoir un peu plus de considération pour votre vie, Mr Reese !"

John pencha légèrement la tête.

"C'est un ordre, Finch ?"

L'informaticien, pris de court, se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira.

"Prenez cela comme vous voulez. Mais je préférerais que vous le voyez comme les paroles de quelqu'un..." Il s'arrêta brusquement, réalisant ce qu'il avait failli dire. L'adrénaline ne lui réussissait pas. "Quelqu'un qui vous apprécie." réussit-il à achever précipitamment.

Reese hésita, puis choisit de céder, parce qu'il ne supportait plus que Finch s'inquiète, malgré la confiance évidente qu'il avait en ses capacités à se défendre. Parce que c'était agréable de savoir que quelqu'un se souciait de lui, était prêt à risquer sa vie pour lui.

"Très bien. J'essaierais de faire plus attention à moi. Pour vous. Et je vous permets de venir me tirer d'affaire si la situation est critique. Même si vous n'aviez pas besoin de cette permission pour le faire... Notre activité comporte des risques, vous le savez. Je comprends votre peur, mais je ne peux rien faire sans en prendre. Alors je ne veux pas vous voir surgir à chaque fois que je me retrouve face à une arme ou que je me bats avec quelqu'un. Votre sécurité m'importe plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, et ce n'est pas la peine de protester, je ne changerais pas d'avis."

Finch avait effectivement eu l'intention de protester, mais il décida d'abandonner face à l'air buté de Reese. Ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de s'enliser dans une discussion stérile sur les dangers de ce qu'ils faisaient.

"Bien." déclara-t-il, "Je ne viendrais que si la situation l'exige."

"Vraiment ? J'en suis ravi." répondit l'ex-agent, et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire éblouissant. Apparemment, il s'était attendu à plus de résistance. Finch pensait que la conversation était finie et allait partir, quand John reprit la parole.

"Et, Harold ? Qu'est-ce que vous alliez dire, au lieu de 'quelqu'un qui vous apprécie ?'"

L'ex-agent se rapprocha, la distance entre eux réduite à quelques centimètres. L'informaticien se tendit.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'allais dire autre chose ?"

Piètre tentative d'éluder une question pour le moins embarrassante.

"Vous vous êtes arrêté en plein milieu de votre phrase, avant de la finir à toute vitesse. Comme si... vous aviez peur."

"Vous ne voulez pas savoir, John." souffla-t-il. Il fixa le sol, et souhaita ardemment se trouver autre part.

"Je crois que je sais déjà." dit doucement Reese.

Finch fit un pas en arrière, sans parler.

"Je ne vous ferais jamais aucun mal. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il avait désespérément besoin que Finch lui dise qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui.

"Je sais." répondit simplement l'informaticien.

Reese fit un pas en avant.

"Alors regardez-moi."

Finch s'exécuta, et John effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Finch colle son corps contre celui de l'ex-agent, et pose une main sur son torse, l'autre dans son dos. Reese referma délicatement ses bras sur lui.

Harold se laissa aller contre John, savourant sa chaleur, son odeur, ce contact tant attendu. Il décida que ses bras étaient l'endroit le plus apaisant et le plus sûr du monde, n'en déplaise à la bibliothèque. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Harold avait besoin de sentir que John était vivant. L'ex-agent était délicieusement émerveillé de pouvoir enfin l'éteindre, le réconforter autrement que par une main fugitive sur son épaule.

Ils finirent par se séparer. Finch se racla la gorge et remit machinalement ses lunettes en place.

"Je... Je vais y aller. Nous avons besoin de repos."

Il récupéra son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait l'intention de partir – fuir, plus exactement, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre – avant que l'ex-agent ne remette le sujet de ce qu'il avait failli dire sur le tapis. Il avait la main sur la poignée quand Reese prononça son prénom. Il se retourna, s'efforçant de ne pas se crisper. Non, il n'avait pas peur de John.

"Oui, Mr Reese ?"

"Vous pouvez dire John aussi, vous savez."

"Je pense que j'aurais du mal à me défaire de cette habitude." répliqua Finch avec un sourire hésitant.

_'Où veut-il en venir ?'_ pensa-t-il, _'Il ne m'a pas rappelé juste pour parler de la manière dont je m'adresse à lui...'_

Il vit son partenaire s'avancer, et se retrouva à nouveau dans ses bras. Il ne protesta pas, il ne savait pas quand il pourrait y être à nouveau. John se pencha lentement vers lui, guettant le moindre signe de peur ou d'inconfort. Il n'en vit aucun, alors leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Harold passa une main derrière la nuque de Reese, agrippa sa chemise de l'autre, et approfondit le baiser. Ils dérivèrent dans les sensations pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de se séparer.

"Pour ce que vous n'avez pas dit..." commença John.

Harold sentit son coeur rater un battement.

"Moi aussi." acheva l'ex-agent. Il eut ce petit sourire caractéristique qui ne faisait que relever un coin de ses lèvres.

"Vous m'en voyez ravi." déclara Harold avant de l'embrasser, encore et encore.

"Je vais vraiment y aller, cette fois." finit-il par dire après un ultime baiser.

John desserra son étreinte avec réticence.

"À demain." murmura-t-il.

"À demain."

La porte se referma, et il entendit le déclic de la serrure.

Plus tard, John se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de sourire depuis le départ de Harold.

Encore plus tard, Harold se rendit compte qu'il avait moins mal que d'habitude depuis qu'il avait embrassé John.

Le lendemain matin, quand Reese entra dans la bibliothèque, il fut accueilli avec enthousiasme par Bear. Il échangea un regard et un sourire avec Finch. Ils n'en reparlèrent pas. Mais parfois, leurs mains se rejoignaient, ou leurs bouches s'unissaient, et le monde autour d'eux devenait meilleur pendant quelques instants.


End file.
